


30 Minutes

by Rumlowshoe (SenseiOfBullshit)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Cream Pie, Dom Brock, F/M, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, use of toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenseiOfBullshit/pseuds/Rumlowshoe
Summary: You're a tease to Brock while you're at work and you know Brock is going to punish you when you get home.I wrote this years ago for my Discord peeps!
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Reader
Kudos: 5





	30 Minutes

A chill went down your spine as you thought of all the possible ways Brock would probably punish you when you got home. The clock in the car read 10:48, but since you’d been out all day, it felt later than that. You’d went out with some friends after work, but this is the latest you’d been out during the week. You normally liked to get home early and rest up for the next day. You pulled into the driveway and killed the engine with a sigh. Pulling out your phone, you reread over your earlier texts with Brock. You glanced over the naughty texts you sent.

“You sure you wanna play this game sweetheart?” Was the only reply that you got at the end of your naughty spree.

The conversation was dead silent on his end save the ‘okay be safe’ text when you told him you were going out with friends tonight. You had a smile on your face, but you knew better than to walk into a punishment smiling. Getting out of your car, you tried your best to look as normal as possible as you walked through the front door. The house was almost completely dark with light only coming from one room

“Babe?” You called out.

“In the kitchen!” He yelled back.

You could smell whatever delicious meal he was cooking as you walked towards the kitchen. His back was towards you as he stirred something on the stove.

“Hey babe.” He greeted without even turning around.  
He was wearing that tight beige shirt that showed off his muscles and grey sweat pants. This was a test and you knew it. You walked up behind him and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Did you enjoy your night out?” He asked with his back still to you.

“Yeah it was fun.”

“Tired?”

“Not really.”

“Good because you won’t be going to sleep anytime soon.”

You cold feel your body freeze. He turned around and looked down at you.

“You didn’t think I’d forget did you?”

“Forget what?” You asked innocently as if you hadn’t been dreaming and drooling over your punishment all day.

His eyes blazed a trail down your body and you couldn’t help but feel exposed even though you were fully clothed. He smirked.

“Get in the bedroom and… you know what to do.” He said as his eyes rolled on down the hall towards you bedroom.

With those few words, he turned back to the stove to continue cooking. A cold spot formed in your stomach as you walked toward the bedroom. What had you done? Brock would never give you more than you could handle and of course he’d never hurt you, but damn. What did you just get yourself into? Once you got into the bedroom, you began to take off all your clothing. You were already familiar with the routine, but what came after was always different. With Brock, you never knew what kind of punishment you’d get. He had so many ways to give you a sweet torture that it was exhausting to try and pick his brain. You were…nervous. After you were completely naked, you got up and knelt in the center of the bed, waiting for him to come in and give you direction. Your heart was racing as your mind flashed back to the various punishments he’d implemented that’d left you a tired, sweaty, satisfied mess. You don’t know how long you’d been sitting there just daydreaming, but your legs were falling asleep by the time you heard footsteps coming down the hall. You perked up. He walked through the door way with a smirk on his lips.

“Put these on.” He commanded as he tossed a pair of lacy underwear your way. You slipped them on feeling something hard pressing against your clit.

“On your back.”

You did exactly as you were told without protest. 

“Hands.” He said as he opened the top drawer in your dresser.

You lifted your arms in the air as he walked over to you. Brock gently grabbed both of your arms and held your wrists in his hands as he tied them to the headboard with purple silk ropes.

“How’s that?”

“It’s fine. Not too tight.”

He slowly sized you and ran a hand up your thighs. Pushing the underwear to the side, Brock ran his fingers through your folds. He put the underwear back in place and licked his fingers.

“Just a taste. Can’t be having dessert before I eat my dinner, right” He said with a chuckle.

He grabbed something small out of his pocket.

“I bought this little gift for you a while ago. I didn’t know when to use it, but I think now’s the time.”

He toy with whatever was in his hand and you felt the underwear begin to buzz against your clit. You gasped. Of course. Vibrating underwear and he had the remote. Shit.

“This thing is pretty cool. It’s got different speed settings.” He told you as he turned the dial all the way up then back down.

Your back arched off of the bed. He laughed at your writhing before turning it back up to about medium speed.

“Be back in 30 minutes.” He said as left the room with the remote in hand.

“30 minutes?!” 

Shit. 30 minutes was a long time to be wearing that damned underwear. You knew that he meant 30 minutes straight with no breaks. Your moans started quietly as pleasure built within your body. It felt like only seconds before you were cumming, your muscles spasming upon release. You were sensitive, but the buzzing continued. Your moans got louder as the vibrator taunted your body. Orgasm after orgasm hit you and you had nowhere to run. You could hear his steak knife clinking against the glass plate that he was eating his steak on. He was ignoring your pleading and continuing on about his day like it was nothing. That’s one thing you couldn’t stand about him. Teasing never worked because that man always kept his cool no matter the situation. You could never fluster him or catch him off guard. You knew he wanted you like this, begging and apologetic, and you tried to hold out for as long as possible, but when it came to punishment, he always won. You strained against your restraints, gritting your teeth. Your heart was pounding out of your chest. You just wanted to get the damned thing off your clit; just a moment to breathe. You came again, screaming through a bittersweet release. You could hear the faucet running. He was washing his dishes and cleaning the kitchen. You knew you didn’t have much longer until he came to get you, but shit, you’d have a heart attack by then. The times were longer between your orgasms, alleging exhaustion. Sweat coated your body and the sheets. You managed to cum twice more before you finally heard his footsteps approaching down the hall. Your body was shaking uncontrollably and your bottom lip was probably bleeding from how hard you were biting down on it. He chuckled when he saw the state you were in. He said something, but it sounded so muffled. It was like he was at the end of a tunnel with a mask on.

“Huh?” Was the only thing you could muster.

“Do you want it to stop? All you have to do is say the word.”

Damn him, asking you questions when you could hardly spell the word stop. He wanted to hear you say it. You let out a guttural groan as your body shook through yet another orgasm. You had spots in your vision, probably from how hard you were squeezing them shut every time you came. You body felt hot enough to give off steam, but cold at the same time being blasted by the cold air.

“Alright. Alright. I’ll cut you a break, sweetheart.” He said with a shit eating grin.

He dialed down the remote until the vibrator came to a stop. Your breathing was erratic. Your body was still feeling the aftershocks and you knew it’d be a while until you were back to your normal physical and mental state. Even though the silk ropes were never tight, they hurt now due to your constant tugging and pulling. Brock surveyed the bed.

“You wanted it to stop, but you never said ‘stop’. I wonder why that is?” He asked sounding fake puzzled.

Damn him. Was that rhetorical? How were you supposed to answer something like that? Your mind was clouded in smoke and in another solar system. Whenever you were having sexcapades with Brock, stop was more of a pause button than a red light. If you told him to stop, he’d stop whatever you guys were doing and give you a break. If you decided during your break that you didn’t want to continue then that was the end of the conversation and he’d proceed to aftercare. The safe word, however, was an automatic red light for him. He’d drop whatever he was doing immediately without another breath.

“You didn’t want it to stop? Guess I’ll fire it back up again.” He shrugged.

“No!!!” You practically screamed.

He chuckled. What a little shit.

“Okay. How about some water, sweetheart?”

In a flash, he left and came back with a cold bottle of water. He untwisted the cap and cradled your head up to meet the opening. You felt as though you’d ran a marathon. You drank more than half the bottle before you even came up for air.

“Done? Alright then.”

He screwed the top back on and set it on the nightstand. Using the small space between you and the edge of the bed, he laid down next to you. He smoothed over your forehead and wiped away your tears.

“Do you want me to fuck you now?”

“What?” you were confused.

“Do you….want me…to fuck you…now?”

You were sure another orgasm would kill you. You wanted to say something, but your mouth wouldn’t form words. It was all mumbles.

“Shake your head. Use your words. Something, baby. I’m not going to fuck you unless you tell me that you want me to.”

Well another orgasm wouldn’t really kill you, would it? Hell, if it did, that’d be a great way to go out, right? They could write ‘dick was bomb’ on your tombstone. Ha. If you had the energy, you would’ve laughed at how funny you were. You nodded your head, followed by a weak ‘yes’.

He smiled as if he already knew what your answer would be.

“Well let’s get this show on the road. Open up.”  
You spread your legs almost instinctively.  
He laughed when he saw the pond between your legs. “Shit babe. We might have to get a drainage system.”

He gently ran his fingers through your folds and groaned. He knew that you were still super sensitive. Slowly, he slid a finger into you. You gasped and he searched your face for any signs of discomfort or pain. He slipped in a second finger and you exhaled a breath you didn’t know you were holding.

“Relax.” He commanded, never taking his eyes off yours.

You could feel his fingers working slowly in you, trying to get you to loosen a bit so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable when he finally was in you. Your breathing and heart rate began to calm as you guys stared into each other’s eyes. Though Brock was a rough dom, he always made sure you were comfortable. He never went passed your limits. Yes, he tested them, but he never gave you more that you could handle. That is what made your mouth water when you thought about sex with him. He always treated you so well and you were always very satisfied. You muscles relaxed even more.

“There we go. Easy.” he said in a calming but sultry voice.

He hadn’t done anything but loosen you up, but you were still riding the wave of your last few orgasms. Your legs were shaking.

“Fuck.” He cursed so low, you almost didn’t even hear it.

You could hear his fingers swiping around inside your wetness. His fingers began to catch a rhythm; a rhythm that you were familiar with as he’d made you cum so many times before. He started slow, slipping a third finger into you. You felt the mood jump into high gear. It was starting again and you’d barely even caught your breath. His eyes flicked between yours and the wet spot between your legs. His fingers got faster as they prepared you for absolute decimation. You muffled a whimper as heat began to grow within you.

“Ready?” A rhetorical question as he pulled his fingers out of you.

You whimpered at the loss. He slipped his slick fingers past your lips and into your mouth making you taste yourself. Intuitively you sucked on his fingers like your life depended on it. A groan came from deep within his lungs. He dropped his pants and boxers with his free hand and climbed between your legs. His dick was a bit more red than usual and almost dripping with precum. Though he had been eating his dinner, hearing you moan put him in full throttle mode. Those 30 minutes tested his discipline. His fingers pulled back from your mouth and slipped into his own so he could taste the phantom of what he really wanted. He took off his shirt. Slowly, he guided himself to your entrance. He paused, as if for reassurance. You rocked your hips up toward him and that was all he needed. Putting his hands on your hips, he balanced himself. He went in slowly, spreading you. Your rings of muscle were like soft rubber bands that wrapped around him perfectly. You both gasped as his hips slowly became flush with yours.

“Shit.” He groaned through his teeth.

He shuddered as he slowly began to pull out and and push back into you. In no time at all, he picked up the pace and fucked you at a mind boggling pace. His thrusts were merciless. You felt like you were slowly losing brain function as a coil started form in your stomach. All you wanted to do was scratch your nails down his back. He hiked up both of your legs, putting your knees close to your chest so he could go deeper in you. If you weren’t already screaming, then this was what would do it. Sometimes you felt bad for your neighbors. They avoided seeing you at all costs and when they did, they could never look you in the eye. Sometimes you wondered why, but nights like this were the answer. How could they not hear your screaming? Your legs began to shake violently as you climbed closer to your orgasm. Every stroke was like a spark and your skin already felt like it was on fire. You were sure your nails would leave crescent shaped scars into the palm of your hand. Brock brought your knees farther up, pinning them by your neck and hiking your ass in the air. He knew that an orgasm powerful enough would have you flailing, but he wanted you to stay in place and take your pounding.

“Cum. Give it to me. Now.” He commanded.

It was like a switch flipped in your brain. For a moment, your body was quiet. Just a moment. Your muscles strained as you came, squirting all over Brock’s chest, but his thrusts didn’t falter. Your whole neighborhood might’ve heard you scream through that one. If he didn’t have your legs practically behind your head, you sure as hell would’ve kneed yourself in the face. He chuckled. His pace was fast and steady as he aimed to make you cum again.

“I-…I… can’t anymore.”

“You sure? I think you can give me one more good one.”

Your next orgasm was already creeping up on you as he pounded into you. Tears welled up in your eyes. You were so overstimulated already but you didn’t want it to stop. Every curse word you could ever think of crossed your mind dozens of times.

“Brock, please. I’m gonna….” You grew silent as you felt the dam within you about to break.

Sweat dropped from Brock’s forehead as his pace hastened. With a rush, you came. Your muscles swallowed Brock’s cock as they convulsed. Your body was tired and couldn’t contribute any more to the puddle on the bed. Your voice was hoarse from the way you screamed through your fucking. 

“Good girl.” He coaxed.

Brock wasn’t far behind as he twitched inside you, coating your insides with ropes of his cum.

“Oh shit. Uhhh.” He groaned as his fingers pressed bruises into your thighs. 

The veins in his throat were protruding as a slew of curses left his lips. You were floating. Your brain had lost the ability to process anything complex a long time ago. Your eyes shut as Brock pulled out and put your legs down. The only thing you could process is that you desperately needed to sleep.

“How you holding up there?” You heard him ask as he leaned forward to untie your restraints.

That was rhetorical. Your arms were sore and you knew you’d feel it even more in the morning. Your muscles twinged in aftershock. You didn’t move. Sleep rushed you and you were out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> Like a light. Like a light slept through the the flight. Knocked for the night. If you've seen this before, you may have seen it on my Tumblr of the same name!


End file.
